The invention relates to a telescopic stand comprising at least one stand leg that has at least three telescopic units and at least two fixing locations spaced in the longitudinal extension of the stand and at which the telescopic units are slidable and preferably continuously variable in relation to one another by means of fixing devices, whereby from the stand shell, a crossbar rigidly connected to the start of the second telescopic unit can be longitudinally moved on the first telescopic unit, with another crossbar in which another telescopic unit can be longitudinally moved is rigidly connected to the end of this second telescopic unit, with both crossbars forming the fixing locations.
Such a telescopic stand is known from WO 93/12372. Six fixing levers were usually provided for usually two fixing locations per stand leg and one tripod stand. Whenever for example the telescopic legs are completely pushed in and locked in this state, all the fixing levers were released so that the stand legs are telescopically extended essentially as a result of the dead weight. To perform selective adjustments subsequently, it was necessary to actuate the various fixing levers at different levels, whereby it was possible to adjust the lower levers in particular only by bending down a long way.